A Chocolate Morning
by TheArchimage
Summary: Two datefriends. One last stick of Pocky. Only one can win.


AN: This week has been pretty rough, so I wrote Charisk fluff to cheer myself up and now I'm inflicting it on you. If you aren't a Charisk fan turn back, there's nothing here for you. As with my previous fluff works, Frisk was adopted by Toriel and Chara lives with Asgore.

* * *

Chara woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. The shades were drawn but the sun was high and strong enough to penetrate their defenses, bathing the room in a warm glow. They heard the front door open and their dad's baritone voice greeting his guest. It was impossible to tell what he was saying but his speech was short and sounded friendly. Shortly after they heard a set of light footsteps clomp up the stairs and stop outside their door, followed by a light knocking. Ah, that would be Frisk. Asriel would not race up the stairs to try and wake them up, or indeed try to wake them up at all. Even Asgore was not invited to Chara's inner sanctum so easily, but Frisk enjoyed special privileges concerning Chara's personal space and entry thereto. "Mmmup," Chara mumbled as they pulled off the covers. "C'min."

Frisk opened the door and skipped inside. Neither of them were children anymore, but today's outfit kept the same color palette Frisk had become famous for on that fateful journey so many years ago. They were wearing a navy blue windbreaker over a purple shirt with tight dark blue jeans. They looked around the room briefly before their gaze settled on Chara, just now sitting up. "Chara!" Frisk admonished, hands on their hips and face scrunched in a pout. "It's eleven! Why are you still in your jammies?"

How insulting. Chara did not wear pedestrian 'jammies', they had only the most stylish and chic 'nightwear'. If pressed Chara would be unable to explain the difference but even through the fog of wakefulness they were certain of the obvious and crucial difference. Their pajamas were mint green with blue-and-white trim, button down in the front with separate pants. Chara rubbed the sleep from their left eye then their right while stifling a yawn. "It's eleven in the morning _on a Saturday_. This's early for me."

"You could get up earlier if you weren't up half the night."

"And miss out on the quiet? We've had this argument before, neither of us is going to change the other's mind." They reached for the closest box of snacks on the nightstand and shook it to make a sad tip-a-tip-a-tap. Only one left, that wouldn't fill them up. They'd have to go down for breakfast, but maybe this would take the edge off their hunger. They pulled out a snack from the box.

Frisk perked up at the sight of it. "Oh! Pocky!"

Chara smiled as they turned the box open side down and shook it to reveal its lack of contents. "Last one," they teased. "Too~ bad." They stuck the tip in their mouth with a satisfied air.

The moment Chara let go of the stick Frisk made their move. They dove toward Chara and closed their mouth around the portion of the stick not covered in chocolate. Their foothold secured, they began nibbling their way up the stick. Chara stared in horror as little by little the chocolate coated portion was sucked between Frisk's lips and vanished forever. Well. If that was the way they were going to play it, there would be no mercy. Nobody stole from Chara Dreemurr. Chara nibbled away at their end of the stick, hardly even paying attention to the chocolate flavor in their haste to devour as much of it as they could. Frisk was not deterred, if anything they were emboldened by Chara's challenge and gobbled even faster than before.

It was not until their noses were touching that Chara noticed their fatal error. Their mouth stopped its forward motion entirely and their eyes went wide. W-w-wait! It would be bad if they kept going, right? There was only so much candy left! Didn't Frisk realize that if neither of them gave up and pulled away…!

But of course Frisk realized. Their smile took on a predatory gleam, giving Chara just enough time to realize how completely they had fallen for the trap before Frisk tackled them, knocking both of them over while devouring the last centimeters of the treat and crashing their lips together.

Frisk ended up straddling Chara's waist. They held Chara's head by their cheeks, keeping it completely still. Chara wanted to squawk in protest, but Frisk's lips were so warm and full and soft against their own. Frisk was heavy above them, and the bed below them was just as implacable. Their legs dangled limply over the edge of the bed. They could not even bring their hands up, since Frisk had splayed their elbows to pin Chara's shoulders and upper arms by their forearms. Oh well, nothing they could do now. Chara closed their eyes and lost themself in the moment.

Frisk made an inquisitive hum which Chara responded to with a satisfied purr. Permission granted, Frisk tilted their head to the side to deepen the kiss, sucking against Chara's mouth. Chara felt all the energy leave their body as if Frisk were a vampire stealing their life essence. They drifted, euphoria a fuzzy feeling in their head and a total paralytic for their limbs. Frisk continued their ministrations; they altered the pressure of their kiss, the level of suction gently increasing and decreasing in waves. Chara tried to match Frisk as best they could, completely wrapped up in their rhythm.

Chara still held their end of the stick of Pocky in their teeth, leaving a gap between their top and bottom rows of teeth. Frisk mercilessly exploited the opening, forcing their tongue into it and easily prying Chara's teeth apart. Chara's own tongue could offer only token resistance as Frisk explored to their heart's content. Gums, cheek, teeth… Frisk's tongue smeared the taste of chocolate over every inch of Chara's mouth. Then, as an afterthought, it wrapped around the loose stick of Pocky and pushed it out of Chara's mouth and into Frisk's.

Their lips separated with a pop of displaced vacuum. Chara was left dazed on the bed and panting for air, utterly defeated. Frisk, still straddling their datefriend, chewed on the remains of the candy stick stolen from Chara's mouth and admired their handiwork. "I win," they said with a giggle.

Chara could only cut through the pleasant pink fog in their mind with great difficulty. "Nnn…" They licked their lips and tried again, "N… no fair… I wasn't ready…"

"Maybe if you woke up earlier you would have been better perpared." Frisk pushed themself off the bed and sat on Chara's computer chair, still smiling.

Chara allowed themself a few more breaths to recover. "So what really brings you over here?"

Frisk looked away innocently, pulling out a small red box from the pocket of their windbreaker. The front of the box displayed a very familiar chocolate-coated snack. "Well… Mom took me and Asriel shopping and let me get a treat. I saw these and for some reason thought of you." They popped the box open; only Frisk could make that sound seem suggestive. "Wanna share?"

Chara stared at Frisk in shocked disbelief. "You… You're the devil. The literal Devil."

Frisk stuck the chocolate end of a stick of Pocky in their mouth with a smirk. "And?" The uncoated end bobbed up and down enticingly like the forbidden apple dangling from a string.

Chara clenched and unclenched their fist, then rolled themself off the bed and got to their feet. "Best two out of three," Chara said with a grin, biting onto the other end of the stick as their eyes shone with defiance. The battle began anew, although this time neither of the combatants cared much who 'won'.


End file.
